One piece le cristal puro
by ranko-chwan
Summary: Para que el cristal puro despierte de ese sueño al que fue confinado necesitan la sangre de quien lo encerró. Barbosa estaba decidido a obtener ese poder, pero en lugar de ir tras el Yonkou, decidió ir por su descendencia pues en ella también corría su sangre. ¿Pero que pasaría si se equivocara al capturarla? ¿Como reaccionara Sanji ante esto? ¿Por que luffy esta tan emocionado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 La llegada a Purple Island**

-¡comida, comida, comida, comida!-luffy estaba desesperado, hace cuatro minutos que se había levantado y aun no comía nada. Sanji tenía una vena muy notoria en su frente y con sus dientes apretaba el cigarrillo de su boca:

-¡Ya te escuche, baka!-le gritó desesperado y es que su capitán sabia como sacarlo de sí. Pero al fin y al cabo lo quería y respetaba:-Toma-le puso en frente un gran plato lleno de carne con especias que empezó a comer como si estuviera sentenciado a la silla eléctrica o a la horca. Robín rio un poco y luego dio un sorbo a su café:

-luffy, te veo y se me quitan las ganas de comer-dijo Nami, el capitán le respondió algo pero no lo entendió:-¡No hables con la boca llena!-era el colmo, se pregunto en ese momento la razón por la cual decidió seguirlo:

-¡Nami swan, no te preocupes por él-le dijo con corazones por ojos:- Yo nunca hablara con la boca llena en frente de ti!-

-¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban desayunando?!-Zoro entro cabreado:-¡Maldito Ero-Cook!-

-¡Vete a la mierda, marimo!-dijo olvidando momentáneamente a Nami:

-Pronto llegaremos a la próxima isla-dijo Robín evitando el conflicto del espadachín con el cocinero:

-¡OH!-gritó luffy emocionado

-¿Y como es?-pregunto Ussop, quien estaba con sus lentes puestos, un destornillador en una mano y un metal en la otra haciendo quien sabe que cosas:

-Es una isla muy interesante. Se llama Purple Island, gran vegetación, su principal actividad es la pesca, rica en cultura e historia-

-Eso suena muy aburrido-dijo luffy robándole su comida a Chopper:

-¡imbécil!-le gritó el reno:-¡Devuélvelo!-

-¿No hay nada más?-preguntó Zoro concordando con Luffy, Robín pensó un momento:

-…ahora que lo recuerdo…en esa isla las artes marciales son la prioridad para las familias más importantes-

-¿Artes marciales?... ¡Eso suena genial!-

Mientras tanto en Purple Island.

Roy era un hombre fuerte, inteligente, atractivo. Él es quizás el hombre más importante de la isla, estaba oculto entre los arboles, a lo lejos, en un claro observaba a una muchacha. Ella estaba entrenando golpeando a cuatro troncos de árbol. El hombre sonrió y se acerco a ella cuando se sentó exhausta:

-No crees que te estas esforzando demasiado-Roy cruzo sus brazos, la muchacha le miro y se levanto con dificultad:

-No tengo opción, después de todo nadie en esta isla quiere entrenarme…y eso te incluye-

-Eso es porque en esta isla, el que una mujer aprenda artes marciales esta prohibido. Por eso nadie te quiere aquí, estas causando en las mujeres otra forma de pensar, y eso a los altos no les agrada nada-la de cabellos negro rio

-Creo que hay muchas razones por las que no me quieren aquí-

-Shara…tu padre me dejo a cargo de ti. No puedo permitir que los altos mandos te consideren un peligro y te exilien por eso-

Shara se acomodo la peluca ocultando un mechón rojo que se salió de su lugar. No le gustaba usar esa peluca que solo le llegaba a las mejillas, a ella le gustaba el cabello largo, que anduviera suelto…que fuera libre como ella quiera serlo:

-Mi sueño es ser la mejor en el arte marcial estilo libre-le miro con decisión:-Si nadie va a ayudarme…lo hare sola-dicho esto comenzó nuevamente con su entrenamiento. Roy se retiro de ahí a paso lento, lamentándose por no poder ayudarla, se mordió el labio.

_¿Qué harías en mi lugar Mina?_ Pensó, se detuvo un momento pero después siguió su camino.

Shara estaba cansada, tal vez debería dejar el entrenamiento para mañana, pensó. En ese momento un mono se acerco a ella:

-¡Bronco!-gritó emocionada, el mono se abalanzo sobre ella, también estaba feliz de verla, aunque hayan pasado alrededor de veinticinco minutos:-¡Que felicidad verte!-dijo mientras el mono estaba sonrojado por la cercanía con sus pechos.

En el Going Merry, Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del barco:

-¡OH!-se emociono al ver a lo lejos la isla:-¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡Ya estamos por llegar!-

-Eso noto-dijo Nami mientras hacia unas anotaciones en un cuadernillo:-Estaremos en menos de una hora. Sanji, Ussop prepárense para soltar el ancla cuando lleguemos al puerto-

-¡Mellanie, Mellanie!-dijo alegre al escuchar que Nami le hablo con un poco de dulzura

-Mandilón-susurró Zoro, después de eso se quedo dormido

Lejos de ahí, un barco también comentaba sobre su llegada a Purple Island

-Pronto llegaremos y el objetivo del capitán será cumplido-

-Ese estúpido pirata pagara por haberlo humillado-

-Hay que asegurarnos de su éxito- eran algunos comentarios que hacían mientras bebían y preparaban sus armas. En el camarote principal se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad pero con una gran fuerza. Cargaba su arma mientras pensaba en su siguiente objetivo:

_El cristal puro es el arma más poderosa que existe. Por suerte pocos conocen su existencia o no creen en el _colocó su pistola en el escritorio que tenia en frente _No tengo la fuerza suficiente para capturarlo a él, es más fácil capturar a su hija Shara _sonrió, a él no le gustaba aprovecharse así de las mujeres…sonrió, ni él mismo se creyó lo que pensó, el Yonkou pegaría lo que hizo y empezaría por quitarle lo que más quería.

-¡Llegamos!-gritó Luffy una vez que piso tierra:-¡CARNE!-y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo

-¡Luffy! ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas!-le gritó Nami

Por supuesto esto seria muy inusual conociendo al Sombrero de Paja…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Luffy vs Bronco: Los ninjas no caminan sobre el agua**

Nami caminaba tranquila por las calles llenas de pequeños mercados. Esperaba encontrarse con algún nakama que necesitara dinero para prestarle y cobrarle más del doble. No era avariciosa, por supuesto que no, a ella le gusta ser recompensada por su amabilidad. Suspiró al no encontrar a nadie. Miro su Log Pose _¿Cuánto tiempo se tardara?_

Zoro miraba a su alrededor:

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-se pregunto al ver que estaba dentro de un callejón:- No veo la salida-se sentó y pensó un momento:-…Estaba…caminando aun lado de Chopper y de repente…-miro la pared:-Estuve aquí-no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente

-¡ZORO!-gritaba Chopper desesperado al ver que su nakama nuevamente se había perdido, lo peor de todo es que las mujeres que iban pasando se le quedaban viendo, con ternura, emoción, terror, la verdad no sabia cual era la diferencia. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, todas las mujeres llevan faldas largas al igual que su cabello negro y sus ojos azules. Que raro era verlas a todas igual, también se dio cuenta de que eran muy pocos los hombres caminando entre ellas, además todos los hombres parecían estar en excelente condición física. Lo que dijo Robín era cierto, en ese lugar las artes marciales eran lo primordial pues también caminaban con armas de todo tipo _¿Qué clase de isla es esta?_ Se preguntó, pero luego recordó que debía surtir los medicamentos, vendajes, agujas, y demás que necesitaba para curar a sus nakamas. A lo lejos vio a Robín y corrió para reunirse con ella.

Ussop se había quedado vigilando el barco y terminando su nuevo invento _Esto será perfecto para que Nami lo use. Solo espero que no me golpee como la última vez_ recordó como le hizo el chichón en la cabeza en Arabasta.

Luffy seguía corriendo como loco buscando carne, tal vez si hubiera caminado se daría cuenta que paso varios restaurantes. De un momento a otro estaba en medio del bosque:

-Etto…-se sintió desorientado:- Así que Zoro vive de esta manera-tomo asiento para pensar, actividad que normalmente no hace, o eso pensaban todos, recordó lo que dijo Robín:-¿Me pregunto si en esta isla habrá ninjas?-sonrió enormemente:- Seria genial verlos hacer clones y caminar sobre el agua-se levanto y saltó varias veces como niño de cinco años, luego sintió algo había caído en su sombrero, miro hacia arriba y una pequeña cabeza de mono se asomo para averiguar lo mismo que luffy. Se miraron un momento a los ojos:

-¡Oye!-gritó histérico el mugiwara al ver que el mono se largo junto con su sombrero:- ¡Devuélvelo!-comenzó a corretearlo a gran velocidad pero el mono era muy escurridizo y se iba burlando de él:- ¡Vuelve!-

Giraba los nunchucks. No, no podía dejar el entrenamiento para después, si quería ser la mejor, debía entrenar y cuando estuviera lista saldría al mar para pelear contra los más fuertes. En ese momento vio que Bronco salió de entre los arboles con un sombrero de paja en sus patas ¿O son manos? La verdad eso la confundía un poco. Después el mono se subió a su hombro y le coloco el sombrero, se veía linda con el:

-¿Es para mí?-le preguntó, Bronco asintió y ella le hizo una caricia en la cabecita:-Gracias-

-¡OI!-escuchó que alguien grito, y del mismo lugar de donde salió Bronco llego un muchacho de cabellos negros con una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, estaba agitado y enfurecido…llego a la conclusión lógica, miro a Bronco:

-¿Lo robaste?-el mono tomo el sombrero y se lo puso, le gritó algo a luffy que solo el mugiwara entendió:

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES MIO!- el pirata corrió hasta donde estaba Bronco derribando a Shara. La muchacha al levantarse se sobo un poco la cabeza, ese muchacho tenia una gran fuerza, pudo percatarse de inmediato porque a ella difícilmente logran derribarla, aunque este distraída. Dirigió su mirada al chico, debía ser un forastero, los hombres no solían vestir de ese modo o tratar así a una desconocida, lo correcto seria el presentarse (de una manera frívola) y preguntar a quien pertenecía, ósea, si tenia esposo o esperaba ser pedida; Shara tenia suerte, a ella nunca la pedirían y no quería que lo hicieran pues si se compromete no podrá entrenar y entonces su sueño nunca se haría realidad.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta la fuerte batalla del Mugiwara y Bronco:

-¡Gomu gomu no Bazuka!-

El mono esquivaba fácilmente al oponente y de vez en cuando lograba darle uno que otro golpe:

-¡Maldito mono!-luffy se detuvo y miro a la muchacha:-¡Oye!-ella volteo:-¡Dile que me lo de!-unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos como cascadas:- mi sombrero- y comenzó a llorar más de lo que cualquier humano normal podría. Shara se sintió mal al instante, ese sombrero era muy importante para el muchacho y se decidió a actuar. Se acerco al mono:

-Bronco. Devuélvele el sombrero- agarró al mono de su pequeña cintura, si podía decirle así, lo abrazo y trato de quitarle el sombrero pero este se resistía:-Suéltalo-cuando Bronco lo soltó hizo un puchero y comenzó a patalear:-No seas chiflado, el sombrero no es tuyo-Bronco, apenado, se aferro a los pechos de la muchacha abarcándolos por completo, Shara no le tomo importancia, miro el sombrero pero de un momento a otro este desapareció.

A luffy le pareció gracioso como el mono se había aferrado a ella, le recordó a Sanji. En ese momento vio el sombrero y se apresuro de inmediato para recuperarlo, al tenerlo en su cabeza nuevamente se sintió completo. Ese sombrero es su preciado recuerdo de Shanks y la promesa que ambos hicieron, se abrazo asimismo y empezó a bailar muy alegre por tenerlo de vuelta. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que aquella chica lo estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa, y él hizo lo mismo:

-Shi shi shi-se rio:-¡Ne! Arigatou-acarició su sombrero

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de los problemas que Bronco causó-el mono ni siquiera prestaba atención, estaba muy ocupado frotando su rostro en el busto de la chica, mientras Shara guardaba sus nunchucks en sus fundas que estaban colocadas en sus piernas.

Luffy notó eso…un momento….esas maderas las había visto antes…lo que significaba…

-¡UN NINJA!-se acercó rápidamente a ella y de sus ojos salía un gran destello de emoción:-¡Soy Monkey D Luffy! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre ninja?!-

La de falsos cabellos negros abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, ese muchacho la llamó… ¿Ninja?:

-Etto… soy Shara… Grey D Shara-el mono se había metido debajo de su blusa:-Pero no soy un ninja-

-¡¿Puedes caminar sobre el agua?!-al parecer no la escuchó:

-¿Qué?-

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. El sabor a nicotina lo calmaba y mucho, en especial en una isla como aquella, donde las mujeres estaban completamente cubiertas por esas horribles telas. Como le hubiera gustado vivir en los tiempos de Adán y Eva pero sin Adán.

Se acercó a un mercado que era atendido por una señora de aproximadamente 47 años, la mujer parece agradable y tierna, se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar todo lo que Sanji pretendía comprar. Después se dirigía al barco para dejar las provisiones y regresar para conseguir más.

Estaba realmente aburrido, él quería ver mujeres bellas (no es que las de esa isla no lo fueran, pero esas telas…) como Nami swan o Robín chwan. Escuchó algo a su lado derecho, de un callejón salió Zoro:

-Ah…eres tu-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y cada quien tomo su camino…

-Eso es absurdo-dijo la muchacha:-Los ninjas no pueden hacer eso. Es absurdo. ¡Y no soy un Ninja!-

Luffy pareció desilusionarse:-Que mal… ¿Y…los clones?-

-¡NO! ¡Y NO SOY UN NINJA!-

-Ah-al parecer por fin entendió:-Entonces… ¿Por qué tienes esos?-Shara miro sus nunchucks:

-Oh-tomo uno:-Suelo entrenar con ellos-Shara se sentó al ver que Luffy también lo hacia:-Veras Luffy-comenzó a explicar:-Que los use no significa que sea un ninja, solo practico artes marciales-el pirata la miraba con esos ojos bien abiertos llenos de emoción, ella se sonrojo, nadie la había visto así:-…bueno…y yo-

-Te gusta mucho ¿Verdad?-se sorprendió al escuchar que el muchacho se percató de eso y actuó por impulso:

-¡Si!-Luffy se asusto un poco y se inclino para atrás:-¡ME ENCANTAN! ¡Y SERE LA MEJOR EN EL ARTE MARCIAL ESTILO LIBRE ALGÚN DÍA!-Bronco se asomo por el cuello de la blusa extasiado por el movimiento que hicieron los pechos cuando Shara se puso de pie.

Luffy también gritó:

-¡Eso es increíble!-

-¡Lo se!-

A un día de ahí

-Capitán-Barbosa se giro para ver a su subordinado:-Llegaremos mañana al medio día-

-No tienes que decírmelo. Conozco el trayecto perfectamente-el tripulante se estremeció al escucharlo:-Mejor ve a alistar todo para mañana. No quiero fallas-

-A la orden. Capitán-

Barbosa rio, por fin, después de catorce años de planeación cuidadosa darían frutos. Ahora nadie estará para protegerla, ni su padre, ni su madre y Roy no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo.

En Purple Island:

-¿Qué?-la chica de diecisiete años miro perpleja a Luffy:-¿Eres un pirata?

Gracias por los que han leído hehe y creo que olvide hacer una pequeña aclaracion jeje

Tazusa inverse (no recuerdo si se escribe asi) tiene razon no dije en que linea del tiempo. Bueno, es despues de Atabasta (esa temporada me parecio eterna) pero antes de que se decisieran del Going Merry asi que voy a mostrar como conosieron a Franky a Brook. Pero en si la historia esta un poco fuera de contexto pero despues seguire la linea del tiempo correctamente. Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te este gustando


End file.
